


The Quest

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Emma Swan is an adventurous princess in the Enchanted Forest with a quest to reach the top of the beanstalk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is a new work by me I hope you like it. Emma is ten years old in the first chapter but as the chapters goon she will age into adulthood. There will Captain Swan romance and fluffy fluff. I'm trying to include as many Enchanted Forest characters as I reasonably can so if you think of a good place to slip a certain character let me know lol.  
> Anyhow as always I hope you enjoy the read. Please review review review! Also if you want to check out my other stories.

The beanstalk swayed. Or so it seemed as she lifted her gaze higher and higher. She knew that it would take her to a new world, a world full of adventure and excitement. She also knew that her destiny lied within this beanstalk. At age ten Emma just wanted to reach the top. She wanted to know if giants existed if they really lived at the top of the beanstalk or not. Everyone said giants lived at the top of beanstalks and she should take caution. “Hah!” Emma said to the beanstalk, “Today is the day I will climb you.” She pulled the rope from her bag and tied it around the large trunk of the beanstalk and tried to shimmy her way up. Emma reached for a branch of the beanstalk and pulled herself up then she reached for another and fell. She got up brushed herself off and tried again, and again. After falling for a third time she stepped back and stared at the protruding green mass. People in the village had said it was impossible to climb but Emma said “Impossible? Nothing is impossible to the great and powerful Emma!”

Laughter came from behind her and she closed her eyes in a wince as she turned to the men standing beside a tree. “The Great and Powerful Emma? Someone’s been hanging around her Aunt Red and Dorothy too much lately. She’s been telling you tales again huh kiddo?” Her Uncle Graham laughed, and then grabbed her around the neck teasingly. Emma turned to the other man standing nearby and asked” How did you find me? I was so quiet and I didn’t tell anyone not even Greta where I was going.”

King David walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead and replied” I will always find you”

“That’s creepy David, That’s real creepy.” Graham replied jokingly.

“What are you talking about?” David cried. “That’s our thing, Emma loves it, tell him Emma.”

“It’s creepy...” Emma laughed at the scowl on his face. David mockingly hit her in the arm.

As they walked away from the beanstalk Emma looked back, she knew something at the top of the beanstalk waited for her she just didn’t know what.

“Someday, Princess, you are going to climb that beanstalk and slay the giant that lives there, you will have saved the entire village and they will bow down to the princess savior. And you’ll bring all the riches and treasure from the top of the beanstalk to our kingdom.”

“I don’t want to slay the giant. I want to befriend him. I want him to show me his world. And I want to show him mine. I want to go on grand adventures together and he’ll always be my protector.”

David shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders smiling, He loved her imagination. He knew that Snow feigned hurt that Emma was more interested in adventures and excitement than balls and fancy dresses, but deep down David also knew his wife secretly loved their daughter’s wild side. After all she gave Emma her first Bow and Quiver. He had taught her to fight with a bow and her mother had taught her to fight with a bow and arrow. Graham her Godfather and the king’s most trusted guard had taught her hand to hand. At eight Emma could beat them all in a match form any weapon almost every time. David couldn’t help the pride he felt in his daughter. She had a brave an adventurous spirit and a wonderful imagination.

The trio neared the village and David told them he needed to stop at the clock shop, Geppetto the owner was a wonderful man and acted as a grandfather and uncle to Emma. Emma was best friends with Geppetto’s adopted son Pinocchio. The red-haired boy was as adventurous and spunky as Emma and could often be seen running around the castle chasing after the young princess or being chased by the young princess. David was happy that Emma had such a great friend.

“Hi Emma!” Pinocchio said happily when she came through the door. He turned to his father and pleaded to be allowed to go play. His father agreed merrily.

As David poured over the choices for a birthday gift for the queen, and Graham stood guard at the door the children ran off to play. 

“Did you get to the top? Is the giant friendly? Is there tons of treasure like everyone says?”

“No, I didn’t make it, I can’t climb it.” Emma said sadly, “I think it’s protected by magic or something.”

“I know someone that can help you. But you can’t tell my papa. “

“Okay. Who is it?”

“His name is Rumpelstiltskin.”

“The Dark One?” Emma asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I hear he has a magic cuff that can let you climb any beanstalk anywhere.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before I climbed the beanstalk?”

“I don’t know. I never thought of it, until now.”

“We need to come up with a plan. How am I going to get to see the dark one without my parents knowing?”

“We could ask if you could come with me on the hunt for an enchanted tree. My papa needs it for the navy. He is going to help build a ship.” Pinocchio stated.

“Let’s go ask!” The children rushed off and the king agreed if only she take Graham with her. Emma knew she could escape from Graham easily enough.

The next day Emma was dressed much the same as before in a blue tunic and tan leather pants with her brown boots to match; her hair was pulled back in a braid that hung over her shoulder. The group set out to hunt down an enchanted tree. Graham and Geppetto sat in the front of the carriage while Emma and August sat in the back. 

“The Dark one’s castle is a short trek from where we will find the tree we can sneak away while Graham helps my papa.” 

“How are we going to do that?”

“Watch and learn princess.” Emma smiled and August laughed.

Graham glanced over his shoulder at his young charge. Emma was a good kid. He had saved her life as a baby and after Snow convinced Regina not to curse them Graham had become a guard for the king and trained all the guards in archery with Snow White's help of course. The queen insisted on teaching her staff herself. They had become good friends and The King and Queen had named both Graham and Red as Godparents. He had been in Emma’s life since the day she was born and wouldn’t have it any other way. The carriage stopped near a forest of ordinary looking trees. He jumped out of the carriage and walked towards Geppetto. “How do you know which tree is enchanted and which isn’t?”  
Geppetto laughed. “Watch and learn Huntsman.”

While Graham and Geppetto were busy, Emma and August made their escape. They ran off into the woods while Graham was distracted and made their way to the dark One’s castle. Emma knew Graham would come looking for her soon.

As they reached the front door of the Dark One’s Castle she could hear Graham in the not so far distance calling for her. They had to get in and get the cuff and get out.  
Emma raised a hand to knock and the door flew open she stumbled back and looked at the sparkling skinned man who stared down at her. “And who might you be?”

“Em- em- Emma,” She stuttered.

“Ahh, yes,” He crooned.” What a lovely name, Emma. How may I help you?”

This wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought he was very friendly. “I’m here to purchase a cuff for climbing beanstalks, I understand you have one?’’

Rumpelstiltskin looked from Emma to Pinocchio and back again. “A beanstalk cuff,” He held out his hand and a balk bracelet appeared in his palm and Emma gasped.

“I just happen to have one. It won’t cost much dearie. All I need is a drop of your blood.”

Emma shrieked, “My blood? Are you crazy?” 

“I am asking nicely. All magic comes with a price dearie. I could take it by force as I hag you from the rafters in my dungeon and bleed you like a gazelle. However I would rather not do that,”

Emma looked at Pinocchio who was shivering in fear and she could hear Graham calling for her again and Geppetto. She winced and looked back at Rumple.” All right, but do it fast. My Godfather is looking for me.”

Rumple grabbed Emma’s hand in his scaly one and his fingernail poked her fingertip and he made a needle appear in his hand and he soaked up all the blood that poured out of Emma’s finger then he snapped and he was gone before Emma could say or do anything. 

“Where’d he go?” She asked Pinocchio

“Better question why did he need your blood?”

Emma glanced down and on her wrist was the cuff. She grabbed Pinocchio’s hand and ran toward voices calling her. 

“Graham!” Emma called as she saw him.” We went on a hunt and got lost.” I didn’t realize how far we had strayed till we couldn’t find our way back.” Graham pulled Emma in for a hug then yanked her back and stared. “We’ll talk about this when you get home.”

The journey back was uneventful and even less fun as Graham didn’t let Emma out of his sight for a minute and went straight to her mother and told her what happened.  
“Where did you really go?” Snow asked.

“To see Rumpelstiltskin, I just wanted to get the cuff so I could climb the beanstalk.” Emma answered. Emma raised her shirt sleeve and showed it to her mother. 

“Oh, Emma this outrageous giant befriending quest has taken a whole new level. What were you thinking?” Snow White cried shaking her head. “Thank you for keeping her safe graham. You can go about your duties now.”

Emma winced at the stiffness and formality in her mother’s voice. Then looked over at graham and mouthed “sorry” He nodded and left the room. Her mother turned on her the minute the door closed.” You know I have always supported your ideas of adventure and I taught you how to defend yourself but from here on out I will no longer be supportive of your adventures to the beanstalk. If I see, hear or know you went to the beanstalk I will take your bow and hide it and will only allow you to wear dresses and tiaras until your eighteenth birthday.”

Emma smiled. “You would never do that mama.” 

Snow sighed “I might consider it if you put one more gray hair on my head young lady.”

Emma looked at her mother for a moment she looked so much like her but had her father’s hair. She walked over to where her mother sat in a chair with her head in her hands and wrapped her arms around Snow’s shoulders. “Can I go see the beanstalk tomorrow? Would you go with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The next morning Snow and Emma set out to climb the beanstalk. Emma was able to climb nimbly but Snow could not stay on the beanstalk. 

“It’s the cuff. It has magic to help me climb. I will go look and you can stay here,” Emma offered.

“No, it’s going to take you all day to climb that thing. I won’t sit here and wait for you. I will find a way to get up there.”

“Please mom. I don’t know why or what it is I need to find up here…” Emma trailed off looking at the beanstalk.

“One day you are not going to be able to give me that sad look and get your way,” Snow sighed. “Please be careful. Emma you have ten hours then I am coming after you one way or another.” 

Emma squealed and hugged her mom. “You won’t have to come get me, I promise.”

As Emma climbed higher and higher in the beanstalk she glanced down at her mother sitting at the foot of the beanstalk. Then she climbed higher until she reached the top.   
At the top of the beanstalk was a courtyard of sorts and in the middle sitting on a very large stone bench was a very large giant. He was small for a giant. Emma almost drew out her bow and arrow when she noticed he was just a child. He saw Emma move and yelped in surprise. “How did you get here?”

“I climbed, “Emma giggled. “I thought the giant would be… well Giant.”

“So does my family.” The giant told her. Emma walked to him her whole body was barely as tall as his shoe.” I am Anton but they call me tiny because I am small for a giant.”

“Nice to meet you, Tiny, I’m Emma.” 

“Hi Emma, You sure are pretty for a human. I mean I was always told they had ugly faces with warts and smelled fowl.” He sniffed the air. “You smell pretty. Like flowers.”  
“Uhh, Yeah Um I have been trying to climb this beanstalk for years. I am glad I finally made it here and that I met you.” Emma looked around I have never seen a giant or a giant’s castle before. “Tiny looked at her and smiled

“I have never seen a human before.” 

Emma giggled, "I've never seen a Giant before, but I think you're wrong. You are human just a very large one."

Tiny thought about that and said "I like that."

After a while Emma said her goodbyes to Tiny and went back down the beanstalk her mother was gone and in her place was her father and the ever present Graham. Emma noticed the sky was dark where it had been first light when she went up the beanstalk. She jumped into her father’s arms from the last foot before ground and told him of the beanstalk and the giant and how she would be friends with Tiny. Her father smiled at her and told her he was glad she had a grand adventure. He really didn’t think she had gone to a giant abode and Emma knew it, she didn’t care if he believed her or not she knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and family take a voyage on a ship containing a certain set of brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I thought I had a purpose for this story but I'm not certain if it's going the same direction it was when I started it. Emma is now fifteen nearly sixteen, (next chapter starts at her 16th birthday) Killian is eighteen, Liam is twenty -one.  
> This is Emma and Killian getting to know each other and hanging out a few times. Hope you like it.  
> As always please review!   
> Thanks for letting me entertain you, Hope you enjoy this chapter.

   Emma was sailing to Camelot with her family on the flagship of the Royal Navy. It was captained by Captain Cooper. His first in command was a very young man named Liam Jones Liam was a lieutenant, at age of twenty-one Liam was the youngest officer in the Navy as of right now. Liam was a fine looking young man with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was very determined. The king had been apprehensive about trusting his family in the hands of such a young man but the captain had assured them it would be fine.

  Amongst the deck hands and navy soldiers was a young man with dark hair and blue eyes he had a scowl on his face and was not very happy looking. He watched the family board first the King who was immediately happily greeted by the captain and Lieutenant Jones. The last to board was the young princess, the very pretty young princess. She was laughing at something the guard said and her voice carried to him and he stared at her. She turned her head and looked at him meeting his blue eyes with her green ones. He bowed his head and returned his gaze to the deck.

  Emma cautiously watched the young man out of the corner of her eyes. He was very pretty do you call boys pretty? What are they if not pretty? Whatever it was he was it. Emma was anxious to get on with the journey but her father insisted on shaking the hand of every crew member on board. Maybe she should take some of his advice and offer to shake the young man’s hand. She smiled to herself at that thought, but kept walking along with her mother she wore a blue gown with a skirt poufy enough it should need its own cabin. Her mother had told her she would be getting the biggest cabin available. Emma didn’t care about the cabin or the poufy skirt she wanted to climb to the crow’s nest and see the whole world. Her father had absolutely forbid that and told her she would be escorted by a member of the Navy anytime she left the ship. She was not happy about that.

  Killian Jones was not happy to have to play babysitter to a princess but the next day but his captain had ordered to be. He knocked the cabin door housing the young princess she opened it and he felt his mouth drop open the princess was dressed not in the poufy dress he had expected but a bright red belted leather tunic and black trousers that defined the curves she hid under the dress, her long blonde hair was gloriously free and flowing and the tunic did not hide the curves at all. She was beautiful but she was a princess. That meant hands off but he could look.

  “Oh, hi you must be-“Emma started.

  “Your babysitter.” Killian answered.

  “I beg your pardon?”

  “I’m here to escort you around the ship and to be your guide in Harrington Port while we reload. I’m to keep you occupied and out of trouble.” Killian stated, Emma glared at him then stormed past him right into her parents’ cabin. They were in bed and had yanked the sheet up to their necks when Emma barged in.

  “Emma! Why didn’t you knock? Or yelled you were coming in.” Her mother said her long black hair curling madly around her shoulders very visible above the sheet.

  “I thought you and Seaman Jones were going to see the port?”

  “You hired me a babysitter?”

  “Well I wouldn’t call it a baby sitter.”

  Snow stood dropping the sheet and stood in her bloomers and corset whose laces had been loosed, glaring down at her husband. “Emma is a young lady David I can’t believe you would hire her escort without her permission or talking to me first.”

  David stood in his knickers and Emma felt her mouth drop open at the realization of what she had interrupted. Emma quickly turned her back on her parents as they argued.

  When her father bellowed his name Killian stepped inside then quickly turned on his heel and left. Emma giggled at this his obvious discomfort, her mother gasped and yanked on a sheer robe that really did nothing to hide her stated of undress.  Emma shook her head walked over and kissed her father’s cheek then left the room hollering, “Get dressed, for goodness sake. It is mid-morning, after all.”

  She found Killian leaning against the deck railing of the Jewel. “My parents have been married for nearly 18 years and can’t keep their hands to themselves.” She said in way of greeting.

  “Aye I can see that for myself, it’s not every day you walk in on your king and queen in their knickers.”

  Emma stuck her tongue in her cheek and smiled, “No I suppose not.”

  He looked at her then they both started laughing.

  “Let’s go explore this port town of yours. But you’re not my babysitter.” Emma stated.

  “Okay, why don’t just say escort?” Killian offered.

  “Why don’t we just say friend?”

  “I think I can deal with that.” He winked at her, and she laughed.

  “I’m famished, feed me.”

   “As you wish, princess,” Killian bowed lowly and she swatted his shoulder with a laugh

   “Show me the greasiest, grubbiest tavern that serves excellent food here in this port.”

   “What am I a magic mirror? Well now, I’m not sure Flynn’s is the right place to take a traveling princess. Perhaps Lillian’s Inn by the water front would be better suited to you.”

   “No, I want to go to Flynn’s. We can sit at the bar and order some ale and chat with your comrades.”  

   “You don’t get out too much do you? How old are you anyhow?”

   “I’m eighteen…. almost.” Emma didn’t look at him when she said this.

   “And by almost you mean…?”

   “Sixteen, in five days,” Emma continued to stare off in the distance.

   “Sixteen in five days, so that means fifteen?”

   “Um, yes, I believe so.”

   “Well in this land, almost eighteen and by almost you mean fifteen earns you a great big glass of cider.” Killian laughed at her pout and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with his. They stopped outside the bar and he looked her up and down and shook his head, she would definitely stand out but there was nothing he could do about that. ”You want grubby well you’re gonna get it Flynn’s used to be ran by a good friend of mine but he got into some trouble and turned to thieving now it’s actually ran by his brother Gregory and the food is nightmare inducing.”

  “Sounds wonderful,” Emma laughed.

  He led her into the bar and into the darkest corner in the room, “We should be safe here. We can hide and no one will see us.”

  “Why do we want to hide?”

  “Because you’re a princess and beautiful and young, and some people will attempt to take advantage of you.”

  “Some people like pirates?”

  “Yes, amongst others.”

  “Oh, let’s eat, I’m starving.”

   They ordered soup and cheese sandwiches and as promised Emma received a nice big glass of cider but it didn’t bother her since Killian also ordered cider. They ate and talked and got to know each other. After dinner they decided to go shopping, Emma wanted to find a new head scarf for the kitchen maid who was turning twelve on the same day as Emma. Killian picked up a lovely green silk scarf and wrapped it around Emma’s hair and smiled, “It matches your eyes.” Emma blushed but smiled back at him.

   They left the shop with a handful of trinkets the scarf for Emma’s maid and the green scarf for Emma which Killian insisted on buying. Ad they were going back to the ship Emma noticed a wooden Jewelry box in the window of a dock side shop it was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. But she didn’t as to go in and buy it or to even look at it she just simply touched her fingers to the glass window to trace the sculpted Swan on the lid. Emma smiled at it but simply continued on her journey to the ship. Killian looked back and pondered why she didn’t buy it for herself.

_Emma and Killian returned to the ship to find the entire crew slashed. There were no survivors, Emma cried out and quickly ran to her parents cabin and felt the tears fall on her cheek as there was nothing there but a note from the pirate Blackbeard stating he had taken the King and Queen and Lieutenant Jones, Killian’s brother Liam. The entire ship was a bloody mess and a frightening scene and Emma couldn’t stop crying. How could she save her parents and Killian’s brother? Suddenly a hand reached out of the darkness and grasped her around the neck then covered her mouth so she couldn’t scream-_

   Emma woke up gasping for air. Nightmares were never fun and she realized that one had been a doozy perhaps the food at Flynn’s was nightmare inducing. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on over nightgown an ivory lace and silk concoction that had been a gift when she was fourteen by her Aunt Red who told her if she was old enough to be a woman physically she was old enough to dress like on at least in the privacy of her bedchamber. That was just how Red was and Emma loved her. Red’s partner Dorothy always made sure Red didn’t go too far.

   On the same day she received the nightgown she had received a wooden Jewelry box just like the one in the window it had a beanstalk carved on it. Her father had given it to her and she took it with her everywhere. On lengthy trip up the beanstalk to see Tiny she had brought it along to show him. It was enchanted to play music. Tiny’s brothers didn’t like that he spent time with a human and they made Emma feel unwanted. One of them had picked up her music box and crushed between two fingers. All that was left was dust.

   Emma had cried for days. Her mother and father had finally insisted Emma stop her adventures to the beanstalk and learn more royal duties. In addition to sword fighting and bow practice Emma now held court with her mother for the members of their village to request upon the king and queen for needs. She also had to learn to dance. Luckily they allowed Pinocchio to attend also so they learned to dance together.

   Emma shook out of her musings and memories and grabbed her cloak and threw it on over her bed clothing and walked to the deck barefoot. She stopped at the railing and breathed in the night air before following the sound of voices to the wheel deck. There sat Killian and his brother Liam who she hadn’t met yet playing cards the wheel of the ship held steady by a leather rope tied to to a small metal hook off to the side. The brothers were laughing and swearing at each other and looked so relaxed Emma just stood watching them.

   Liam felt a presence so he looked up and saw the princess standing on the last stair to the wheel deck. She was very pretty and very young. He was twenty-two and four years older than his brother. Killian had told him that she was fifteen. She had her long blonde hair flowing all around her. She looked like an angel. An angel with eyes for his younger brother who was shaking a pair of dice in his right hand complaining that they were loaded. He smiled, Should be interesting to see if his little brother has eyes for the princess as well. Liam realized he was still sitting in the presence of royalty and jumped up immediately upturning the table and causing Killian to swear more. Liam simply reached down and lifted Killian up by his arm pit and smacked him lightly nodding for him to look.

   “Bloody Hell Liam what are you doing?”

   “Killian, manners,” Liam hissed.

   “You’d think the bloody King was standing behind me the way your acting.” Killian complained.

   “Not the king just his daughter, “Emma laughed at them. “What were you doing out here?”

   “We were merely playing an innocent game of dice, your high- ness.” Killian dragged the title out just enough to cause her to roll her eyes,

   She glanced around and found a barrel and started to drag it over to the table but it was heavier than she had expected. Liam quickly rushed over to help her move it to the makeshift table they had set up.

   “Merely playing an innocent game of dice? Hmmm, I think it looks fun.”

   “Would you care to join us your high-ness?” Killian again used the title in such a manner Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to beat him over the head or kiss him.

   “Yes I would, that is if my credit is good enough for you. I seemed to have left my purse in the cabin.” Killian glanced up at her and her cloak had opened to reveal bits of lace and lots of silk and he felt his mouth go dry. He began to explain the rules too her and then they played again. At first she was behind and then all of a sudden she was holding the entire loot of their pot. And Killian realized they had been cheated. “You’ve played this before.” It was not a question.

   “Of course, many times,” She laughed at his expression that was very close to a pout. Do you ever listen when I talk? I told you I spent many nights in the guard house with my Uncle Graham and Grumpy one of my mother’s dwarf friends. What do we think we did? Played dolls and braided each other’s hair?”

   Killian just shrugged but a proud smile tried to hide from his lips unsuccessfully but Liam saw it and realized his brother was head over heels in love with the princess. He raked in all of Emma’s winnings and handed them to her in a small purse. She laughed and tried to refuse but the boys insisted she was the winner she kept her winnings. Emma tucked the purse into a pocket on her cloak.

  She yawned and Killian offered to walk her back to her cabin but not before he was kicked under the table by his brother. He offered his arm like a proper gentleman and Emma accepted. Liam watched them go and wondered how long it would take for his brother and the princess to find their true feelings.

  Killian walked Emma back to her cabin slowly he was enjoying the feel of her at his side. They stopped at the door to her room and Emma turned to face him and he smiled at her. She returned his smile and said.  “Thanks for tonight. I had fun.”

  “Aye, always a grand time, do you do this often? Scalp a man of his miserly weekly savings.”

   Emma gasped and almost gave him his money back then caught the twinkle in his eye and slapped his shoulder. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips in a gesture that caused her breath to get in her throat. He looked up at her with his eyes only and smiled. She pulled her hand from his and turned to go in her cabin and smacked right into the heavy door.

   “Oi, are you alright there?” Killian asked.

   Embarrassment caused Emma to merely nod. She reached for the handle and pulled but the door didn’t open. She pulled again and again. Then she gave up and turned to Killian.” It would appear that I have locked myself out.”

   “May I?” he asked. She stepped out the way and watched him grip the handle and push the door slightly. It opened right away with barely a sound. Emma glared at the door then slipped inside without a word.

   Killian smiled and walked back on deck, he couldn’t help the smile.

   The next morning Emma barged into her parents’ cabin. Luckily they were fully dressed and out of bed this time. Her father was eating a heaping serving of rice. “Snow, my love, did we forget to teach our darling daughter the finer points of knocking?”

   “Mama, I need to talk to you.” She paused dramatically, “Alone.”

   David glanced up to see both his wife and his daughter looking at him expectantly. “I can take a hint. I’ll take my Coffee up on deck and enjoy the nice cold air.” David strolled out with his mug, stopping to kiss wife and then nudging Emma playfully on his way out the door.

   As soon as the door shut Emma pounced on her mother. “I like Killian, I like him a lot.”

   Snow had a slight take back, her baby was in love, she was only fifteen well nearly sixteen, and this wasn’t supposed to happen for at least two more years. But the love on Emma’s face was clear. Snow’s heart leaped and cried at the same time, so she sighed.

   “And how does Killian feel about you?” She asked calmly.

   “I don’t know, I haven’t asked him.”

   “Does Killian know that you lo- like him, a lot?”

   Emma shook her head slowly. Snow grasped her hands in her own and pulled Emma to sit on the edge of the bed with her.” Emma, are you afraid that we won’t approve of him as a suitor because he’s a sailor?”

   “Kinda, I mean he’s not a prince or anything. He’s a sailor and on his way to lieutenant. When Liam makes captain.”

   “Emma, we don’t care if he’s a deck hand, well we do because we you to be happy and we want you to be with the man you love. If you love Killian we will welcome him. Have you forgotten that your father was a shepherd? And I was a thief that’s how we met. That’s how we fell in love. We would never stand in the way of true love.”

   “Mama, I need to talk to Killian.” Emma jumped up and ran for the door. Snow shook her head. Who could stand in the way of the way of young love?

   Emma ran to the stairs and onto deck where she knew Killian would be assisting his brother. Then she stopped, ran back to her cabin and changed her clothes put on a green dress and the silk scarf Killian had given her, she pinched her cheeks to give them a bit more color then ran up to deck and nearly plowed into David as he was coming down the stairs at the same time.

   “Whoa Duckling, slow down,” He looked at her and scrunched his eyebrow at her He knew this look, and his heart was beating furiously in fright that his baby had found love and at love for his daughter to know that she had found someone to be with for the rest of her life and with fatherly protectiveness that this young man had stolen his daughter’s heart, without his approval or permission. “Where’s the fire?” he asked.

   Emma’s cheeks blushed. “Just going up on deck to see K- the view.” She ducked her head and started to goa round him. He stopped her with a light touch on the arm.

   “Emma… Actions speak louder than words.” Emma’s face lit and she ran up the stairs.

    She stopped once she was on deck and looked around she found Killian in the middle of the deck holding a compass and making notes on a piece of parchment. Emma took a deep breath and ran over to him grabbed the lapels of his jacket and planted a firm kiss on his lips. His look of shock told her he never thought this would happen but his shocked look turned to a smile quickly. He dropped the map and the compass and lifted her into his arms. He deepened the kiss forgetting where they were until a series of whistles and claps sounded around them. He set Emma back on her feet and grinned at her and she grinned at him. 

   David and Snow stood off to the back on the stairs and watched their daughter cheering her on with the rest of the crew.


End file.
